It's Time We Lived Them Together
by illmatchtheminrenown
Summary: What happens after the last moments of the S3 Christmas special. Not depressing, I promise! How things would go if the world was fair.


_It's true what they say. _Matthew Crawley thought to himself as he lay on the side of the road. He was vaguely aware of the smell of smoke in the air and that theswarm stickiness on the side of his head was his own blood. But all he could think of was that he must be dying, and his life was in fact flashing before his eyes.

_His father picking him up and spinning him around when he was a little boy. It had been so long but he could still hear Reginald Crawley's deep laugh. The day he got his first job as a lawyer- he had never seen his mother look so proud. _More recent memories too. _The first day he returned to Crawley House and felt that he was home. An evening that changed everything when he stood up. Laughing and playing cricket with his brother and father-in-law._

But if he was honest, most of the memories featured the same face, the beautiful face he loved more than any other._ A haughty smile surprising him on his first day at Downton. Cold remarks about a mythological pair. A kiss, warm and passionate and far too long delayed. Heartbreak. Singing alongside her upon returning home. A stolen dance- and what followed. Heartbreak again. A confession, a moment of pure vulnerability. Spinning around in the snow, giddy at what the future could hold. The joy of seeing her walk towards him, all in white. The best night of his life, and waking up next to her the next morning. And only moments ago, sitting with her and holding their son in his arms._

_No,_ he thought. He clung to that last memory, of his wife glowing with motherly pride and his son- their beautiful boy- with Mary's features but his own clear blue eyes. He clung to that thought like a lifeline, with all the strength he had left. _Please, God, let me live. For them. _That was the last thing Matthew thought before the darkness claimed him.

* * *

"Can you hear me?" The next thing Matthew knew, he was somewhere white and comfortable. The voice sounded familiar, as he blinked in an attempt to bring the owner of the voice into focus. As he did, a familiar older man appeared in front of him.

"Good, you're awake. Can you tell me, sir, do you know who I am?"

Matthew blinked again. "Dr. Clarkson?" He struggled with memory for a moment. There had been a truck, and a loud noise, and then... "Mary. Where's Mary? And the baby?" He was struck with awareness of a soreness in his shoulder and a throbbing headache, cringing in pain.

Dr. Clarkson smiled kindly. "Fine. Much better now you're awake, I'm sure. I would have asked if you know who you are, but I think you just answered that." Noticing Matthew's grimace, he explained, "You were lucky. They got you here just in time. The impact from the crash dislocated your shoulder, which I've set, and you've also suffered a severe concussion, so you'll have to watch that for some time. But you, my boy, are one of the luckiest men I've ever known. You should make a full recovery."

Matthew nodded, trying to take it all in. "Can I- can I see Mary now?"

Clarkson smiled. "Of course. I'll go and get her."

Moments later, Mary burst into the room,ignoring the doctor's admonishments about her condition. After placing a solid kiss on her husband's lips, she gripped his hand in both of hers, tears escaping her eyes.

"How many times must we go through this, Matthew?" she half-scolded through her tears. "You promised you'd stay if I asked you to. And I am. So you do not get to leave me, Matthew Crawley! Do you understand?"

Matthew smiled, covering his wife's hand with his own. "Yes, my darling. I understand. Now- don't we have some business to attend to?" Mary looked confused. "Our son. I believe he still needs a name?" Mary burst into a smile, the real, honest smile he loved so very much.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

_Christmas 1937_

__It was Christmas at Downton once more. Although many old traditions had died over the difficult past decade, and many servants were long gone, the Christmas ball remained, though altered. The Earl and Countess of Grantham stood arm in arm, surveying the party around them. The Dowager Countess stood in one corner, chatting amiably with her younger daughter and son-in-law. Tom had borrowed Anna from Bates for a dance. But the sight that made the lord and lady of the house smile most was the three young people across the room. William, the handsome young lord, had a girl on each arm, whom he glanced at with affection in those blue eyes. On his right arm, a beautiful young woman, a year older than him,grinned with all the spirit and liveliness of the mother she never knew. On his other arm, a younger girl clung, two years younger than William, with her mother's deep eyes and the gleaming blonde hair inherited from her father.

Matthew and Mary Crawley stood together, happily remembering Christmases past.

"Didn't I once say we were cursed, you and I?" Matthew asked his wife. Mary nodded, remembering all the pain they had gone through to get to where they were and brushing a finger over the scar on the side of his head that never had fully vanished. Matthew leaned over and stole a kiss, earning a smile from Mary, before gesturing to the room, full of their friends, their children, their family.

"I think I was wrong, love. And do you know what? Far from being cursed- I think we are the luckiest couple that ever lived."

* * *

A/N: So after the CS I felt the need to write a fix fic. And since I'm done with Downton now, I think I will just believe this is what happens. Hope you all enjoy this attempt to remedy wrongs. As always, reviews are delightful!


End file.
